


Get Some

by wildfrancium



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just Sex, No Plot, Smut, kind of rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy makes Clarke loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no plot to this. I have no plans to add more, but it could happen. Or I'll write something else. Hope every one likes it!

“Clarke.” 

His voice was soft. 

“Clarke.” 

His voice was rough and his tone was begging for her to turn around. 

So she did. 

“Clarke,” he said a third time sounding relieved. 

“There isn't time for this right now,” Clarke said quickly. 

“There is never time. You make time,” Bellamy said taking a step towards her. 

The walls of the room in the broken Ark were bland, but they used to feel like home. Now they were cold and reminded her of of a cell. 

“Bellamy...” Clarke trailed off as he took her hands in his. 

“What excuse are you going to give me this time, princess?” he stressed the final word as he ducked his head down and brushed his lips across hers. 

“Bellamy,”she said again as he twisted their fingers together and pulled her closer. 

“Mmm,” he murmured kissing her again. 

“You're too gentle,” she whispered in his ear. He grinned, giving a soft laugh as he pulled their hands apart and lifted her up. 

“It's always something,” he laughed laying her down on the bed and kissing her hard. Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a   
better kiss. Her fingers lightly scratched the back of his neck before moving up to tangle in his hair. 

Bellamy straddled Clarke bracing himself with one hand so that he wouldn't crush her. He cupped the side of her face kissing and nipping at her lips. 

She groaned as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and pushed her hips up to his groin. He pushed her back down running his hand over her stomach and then up to her chest. 

He pulled himself out of her grip to pull her shirt off. Clarke propped herself up on one elbow raising an eyebrow. Bellamy smiled and pulled his own shirt up and over his head. Clarke smiled, running her hand over his chest and up over his shoulder. She kissed his jaw lightly as he wrapped his arms around her and undid her bra. 

Clarke ran her tongue down Bellamy's neck making him shiver. He muttered something, but she just smiled and pressed her lips against his adams apple. 

Bellamy gently pushed Clarke back down moving his hands to her chest. She rolled her eyes as his hands went straight for her breasts. “You know people have always complimented me on my technique,” he informed her. He ran his finger tips across her stomach and grabbed her hips. 

“So what I should be more like oh Bellamy oh right there oh yes!” Clarke cried exaggerating each moan. She sat up again pressing her breasts against his chest. She twisted her fingers into his hair and pulled his head to the side. She kissed his neck. “I don't need to compliment you,” she whispered in his ear making him groan. She gently bit his earlobe, pausing. “Because you know exactly how to get me off,” she purred. 

Bellamy growled pushing her back down. Clarke grinned a devious grin as Bellamy bent down kissing her. His hands undid her pants as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He groaned in the back of his throat roughly pulling her pants down. Clarke gasped and Bellamy took her around the waist and re-positioned her. 

“I'm gonna make you scream, princess,” Bellamy growled. His voice was husky and deep. His lips were swollen. And his eyes were dark. “Louder then any Commander can,” he added almost like a promise. 

Clarke smiled. “Oh really?” she pushed. Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair before pushing Clarke's legs apart. He held her gaze as he slowly ran his fingers over her inner thighs and then pressed against her clit in a slow circular motion. Clarke bit her lip determined not to be the one that broke eye contact. Bellamy stroked more making Clarke's toes curl and her head finally fall back onto the pillow. She swore she heard him laugh. 

Bellamy's fingers made quick work turning Clarke into a writing mess, but it was when he finally pressed his tongue against her clit did she get loud. He licked and sucked driving Clarke mad. Her groans vibrated around the room and she resisted the urge to wrap her legs around his head. 

She'd buried her fingers into the hair on the back of his head holding him in place. He slid his fingers inside her making her hips finally buck up. His other hand quickly went to holding her down. Clarke moaned frustrated. 

“Right there, right there Bellamy,” she panted staring straight up at the ceiling. She moaned loudly trying to push her hips up, but it was a wasted effort.   
Her entire body felt like it was a live wire and Bellamy's tongue was sending shocks through her. 

“Okay, okay I need you!” she practically shouted letting go of the back of his head. Bellamy was up instantly. He shucked his pants, put on a condom, and bent down to kiss her. Clarke felt hot and light headed, but kept their lips together until her lungs hurt. 

“Louder,” he whispered as he pushed inside her. He picked up Clarke's hips, pulling her closer to him. She wanted to scream. She wasn't lying when she said he knew exactly what to do. 

“Faster,” she pleaded as Bellamy set a rhythm she found to be too slow. She dug her nails into Bellamy's biceps urging his to go faster. 

With a grunt, Bellamy picked up the pace, thrusting into Clarke hard enough to make her scream with pleasure. She twisted her body around trying to   
remember to breathe. Bellamy had his thumb pressing against her clit with teasing little touches, and was moving his hips fast enough to make the bed creak and Clarke loved it. 

She gasped for air getting closer and closer to climax. Bellamy was tense against her and groaning low in his chest. Clarke took one last deep breath as her body went rigid and shook as her orgasm rushed through her. She collapsed back against the bed as Bellamy continued to thrust into her. He said something she didn't hear, so she moaned in response. Her body felt hot and tingly. 

Bellamy came, thrusting a few more times, and then fell onto the bed next to her. His chest was heaving as he gulped in air. 

“I like your O face,” Clarke murmured kissing his lips. She curled up next to him and he wrapped an arm around her. Their sweaty bodies stuck together but Clarke didn't mind. 

“Shut up,” Bellamy said at last. He turned to look at her. “You were really loud.”

“You were really good,” Clarke answered simply cuddling close. 

Bellamy smiled happily.


End file.
